


Type Two

by Anonymous



Category: A Ladies' Guide to Collecting Mermaid Love Songs - Aimee Picchi
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Type Two is unexpectedly effective on some segments of the population.





	

_When sea-dark eyes are closed in sleep_  
_When long arms like the octopi’s_  
_Lie tangled in the murky deep  
_ _Then you’ll see where my lost heart lies._

“Typical type two,” said my co-worker, who had no ear for romance. “Who would be wooed by an octopus? I mean, really.”

“I don’t know,” I said, “I think it’s kind of charming, really. We need more data.”

“Don’t tell me you’re into this kind of thing!”

_Krakens consume and ships will rust;  
_ _Come be my anchor, all my trust._

“Those were really cute alto harmonies, even you have to admit.”

“You’re hopeless.”


End file.
